


Doble AA

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual, Asperger, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliza Amily ha pasado toda su vida en su extraña burbuja de anormalidad. Rodeada de gente que no la comprende, por tener Síndrome de Asperger y ser Asexual, se verá atacada por Samuel Drake, extrovertido en demasía y fogoso empedernido.</p><p>*Esta historia está escrita con el fin de ayudar a entender ambas condiciones. No es una parodia, ni una broma, ni una historia real. Es un fic inspirado en vivencias personales desde ese punto de vista*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Con las nuevas tecnologías de su lado, Samuel Drake pudo ingresar lentamente en el mundo de las páginas webs, blogs, pasear en sitios, ver videos. Pronto tenía el navegador plagado de páginas en favoritos, la mitad pornográfico, la mitad cultural.   
Su desconocimiento y poco cuidado lo había hecho llenar la computadora con toneladas de virus, que lo obligaban a buscar a Nathan, pedirle ayuda, y ver, divertido, la cara de asco de su hermano al indagar en el mundo virtual que concurría.   
Por suerte, poco a poco, aprendía. Ya sabía que no hacer, donde no meterse, que decir y que no, como eludir sitios webs malignos.   
Y como su vida se basaba en etapas, estaba en la época de mirar mucho video pornográfico suave y visitar páginas dedicadas a la arquitectura antigua. Al mismo tiempo.   
Sabiendo esto último, Elena le recomendó un blog de una conocida suya, una arquitecta que utilizaba su tiempo libre en analizar minuciosamente detalles e ideas de la arquitectura normanda, gótica, renacentista y barroca.   
Pronto él se vio inmerso en “De Vitrales y Arcos” de una tal Aliza Amily un blog extremadamente extenso, detallado, preciosamente decorado, bien cuidado y con minuciosos detalles de aquellos géneros arquitectónicos, relatados con una suavidad casi lírica, conceptos específicos y metáforas fantásticas que lo arrancaron del mundo pornográfico por semanas enteras.   
A veces él se quedaba leyendo, entrada la madrugada, en su pequeño departamento, con las luces apagadas y una botella de wisky románticamente colocada al lado de sus vicios de humo.  
Y luego se recostaba en su cama, pensando en lo que había leído, cosas que había descubierto, y un nuevo deseo por conocer a la autora. Ansiaba poder sentarse con quien fuera que era, para charlar sobre exactamente eso.  
No.   
No fue la palabra corta y escueta que salió de Elena. No era la respuesta a si ella le podía prestar su número telefónico para poder charlar con Aliza Amily.  
\- ¿Cuál es el problema?- Él la siguió por toda la casa- No voy a venderle drogas.  
\- No, Sam, no- Ella siguió caminando con un cesto de ropa sucia.  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es demasiado joven? ¿Es demasiado vieja? ¿Qué?  
\- Es demasiado… diferente- Lo miró un segundo- No podrías con ella. Sería lo peor que podía pasar.  
\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Soy yo.  
\- Exactamente, eres tú. Y Aliza es de todo, pero contrario a ti.   
\- Pero…  
\- La respuesta sigue siendo no. Lo siento Sam…

Samuel recorrió su casa, un poco enfadado por la actitud negativa de su cuñada. Fumaba en el comedor, ya lleno de humo hasta el techo, con su computadora encendida.   
Él era un maniático en cosas así. Odiaba no saber algo y odiaba cuando le negaban ese algo.   
La autora del blog lo había interesado enormemente por sus conocimientos en el tema. Era muy raro encontrar una arquitecta experta en esos tipos de construcciones, que se saliera de la idea base de copiar los ángulos de la columna. Ella era una analista. Ella buscaba el por qué, romántico, de cada curva de una cúpula, el por qué tétrico de las esquinas góticas. Ella consideraba que las construcciones eran grandes piezas de arte, y que como tal, debían tener su metáfora oculta.   
Y él jamás había visto eso en nadie. Jamás había visto tanta fascinación física, tanto esmero. Eso lo llenó de curiosidad. Debía hablar con ella, debía oír sus teorías, debía ver los ojos que revisaban las paredes de las iglesias.  
Pero no tenía forma de convencer a Fisher. Ella no le decía nada más que no, y tampoco le decía el por qué.   
Peor aún, el blog no se actualizaba. Solía haber una entrada nueva cada dos días, y un análisis extenso una vez a la semana, pero tras cuatro días, no había nada nuevo. Por un momento, se preocupó de que algo le hubiese pasado. Si Aliza era fanática de eso, no debería ser normal que faltase.  
\- ¿Qué?- Elena lo miró.  
\- Eso ¿Aliza está bien?- Volvió a preguntar, preocupado.  
\- Si ¿Pero por qué preguntas eso?  
\- Ella no ha escrito nada en cuatro días, no lo sé, quizás se siente mal o algo.  
\- Samuel- Ella lo detuvo- Detente. No sé por qué te has obsesionado, pero no es sano.   
\- Dame su número telefónico ¿Quieres? Así dejo de obsesionarme.  
\- ¡No!  
\- Es en serio, quiero hablar con ella, por favor… No me importa como sea, pero nunca he visto a nadie con tanta pasión.  
\- No. Precisamente. No.  
Drake estaba casi enojado. Había conocido medianamente a alguien con su misma mentalidad, y ella se lo negaba como le habían negado la libertad años atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Para Samuel, ya era algo personal. Comenzó a buscar a Aliza en internet, rebuscando, viendo que había bastante poco en realidad. Sus páginas sociales estaban prácticamente vacías, contenía solo información profesional.  
Justo cuando pensó en mandarle un mensaje privado por su blog, encontró una noticia reciente donde su nombre aparecía.  
Era referido a la apertura pública de un edificio antiguo, una construcción de principio de siglo, que estuvo en restauración por años, y en donde Aliza Amily aparecía brevemente de entre una lista monumental de colaboradores, como ayudante de restauración.  
El edificio seria abierto en un pequeño acto público para todos los interesados, en un par de días. Era el momento justo. Ella estaría allí, estaba seguro de eso. Y también estaba seguro de que no se lo diría a Fisher.

El edificio abría, recuperado, entero y un poco más nuevo, con poca concurrencia. Y era más que obvio, que la mayoría, eran los que habían trabajado en su restauración.  
Drake se acercó a un sujeto que parecía serio y profesional, y que seguramente era uno de los encargados máximos de la obra. Además de elogiarlo falsamente pero con elegancia, le pidió indicaciones para dar con Amily, pretendiendo ser un antropólogo en busca de cierta información.  
Este le indicó donde estaría, lejos de la muchedumbre, en una zona trasera del edificio que aun restaba restaurar mínimamente.  
Él caminó, pensando, viendo la zona trasera, sin gente, excepto una figura. Una mujer. Su corazón dio un leve brinco cálido.  
Se acercó lentamente, mirándola, de piel absurdamente blanca como un espíritu recién caído en la tierra, algo regordeta, alta, cabello enmarañadamente enrulado y corto, como una esponja de alambres cobrizos. Ropa simple, jeans y camisa, una mochila negra, una carpeta llena de papeles.  
Ella miraba cuidadosamente una saliente de ladrillo, la cual contrastaba con sus papeles, y volvía a mirar.  
\- ¿Aliza?- Preguntó él, bastante cerca.  
La mujer dio un leve brinco hacia el lado opuesto, casi como un conejo evadiendo un águila, y lo miró un segundo a la cara, a través de unos lentes adorablemente redondos en sus ojos grandes color café. No era la mujer más bella o joven del universo, pero era inusualmente curiosa de ver.  
\- ¿S-si?- Murmuró ella, tímidamente.  
\- No quise asustarte, lo siento. Hola- Le sonrió ampliamente, acercándose con la mano extendida- Soy Samuel Drake.  
\- Hola…- Ella tomó su mano, muy brevemente, antes de volver a abrazar su cuaderno, un paso atrás.  
\- Estoy encantado de conocerte, en serio. He intentado dar contigo varias veces, pero no hay nada de ti en ningún lado, es decir, no pones siquiera un correo de contacto. Estuve a punto de mandarte un mensaje directo a tu blog cuando vi que abrían este sitio.  
\- Emmm… gracias…  
Por un momento, Samuel se quedó allí, cerca, mirándola fijamente, sonriendo, esperando algo. Solamente la vio quedarse quieta, mirarlo muy de vez en cuando y apartar los ojos cada vez que chocaba con los suyos. Eso le pareció raro, así que volvió a increparla.  
\- Tus escritos son realmente increíbles- Samuel volvió a acercarse, gesticulando con energía- ¡En serio! Jamás vi a nadie escribir de esas cosas como tú lo haces. Sería realmente fantástico que pudiésemos ir a un bar y poder hablar de eso con más comodidad, tú y yo ¿No crees?  
\- Yo…  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Dame tu número de teléfono, yo te llamaré o te mandaré un mensaje, así podemos organizar cuando. Puede ser esta semana si quieres.  
\- N-no… no puedo…- Murmuró Aliza, volviendo a retroceder.  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Y por qué retrocedes?- Rio Samuel- No voy a morderte. Bueno, salvo que me lo pidas ¿No?  
Ella lo miro reír, antes de alejarse con trote suave, asustada.  
Eso había sido sumamente extraño para Samuel. Algo la había espantado. ¿Pero qué?  
\- ¡Eres un estúpido!- Bufó Elena, entrando en el departamento de Samuel.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?- La miró, confuso.  
\- ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Aliza!  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que…?  
\- ¡Por qué me lo dijo, idiota! ¿Acaso crees que hay muchos Drake por aquí?  
\- Bueno… Pero no hice nada, solo me acerqué para saludar, le pedí el número de teléfono… Además, es bastante bonita…  
\- Para- Elena suspiró- No puedes acercarte a Aliza así. No es como tú o yo. Ella es diferente…  
\- Si, un poco tímida.  
\- No, no es tímida, idiota… Tiene algo llamado Asperger.  
\- Nunca he oído de eso…  
\- Sí, me doy cuenta. Ella tiene dificultades con la interacción con las demás personas…  
\- En su blog escribe de maravilla, no lo parece.  
\- Escribe bien, es inteligente, si… Cállate y escucha.  
\- Lo siento…  
\- Le es muy difícil entender de qué tema quieren hablar los demás, ni puede notar cuando alguien esta aburrido, tampoco sabe consolar… Es muy ingenua, es muy crédula, es muy asustadiza, no le gusta que extraños la toquen o se acerquen demasiado, que la miren a los ojos.  
\- Oh….- Comenzó a darse cuenta de sus errores.  
\- Es muy rígida con su rutina y con sus intereses personales, no le gusta hablar, es físicamente un poco torpe… Pero no es tonta, es muy inteligente, es increíblemente habilidosa para ver detalles y patrones, entiende a los animales mejor que nadie, es muy cuidadosa con las cosas, muy responsable, muy rápida para trabajar.  
\- Es decir… Me acerque mal…  
\- La increpaste en un espacio público, te acercaste más allá de lo que considera cómodo, la presionaste para que te de su número…  
\- ¿Qué hago ahora?  
\- Nada. Te jodes- Fisher se arqueó de hombros- Solamente para que te acepte, necesitas bastante tiempo, y sobre todo, primero se tiene que hacer amiga de ti, como ser pensante, antes de que como humano. Atacarla como si fueses un tonto, fue una metida de pata.  
Había sido una metida de pata enorme, gigante, monumental. Todo gracias a ser demasiado apresurado.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake se tomó noches enteras leyendo sobre el Asperger, aprendiendo, pensando en todos los errores que había cometido en menos de un minuto.  
Leyó las nuevas entradas en su blog, impecables y profundas, como siempre.  
En su mente se quedó girando la idea que Elena le había dicho… “Primero se tiene que hacer amiga de ti, como ser pensante, antes de que como humano”.   
Dudando de si lo que hacía, era correcto, se registró en su página, y se colocó el apodo de “Sir Antropólogo”, antes de comenzar a dejar comentarios acertados en prácticamente todas sus entradas. No estaba fingiendo nada, realmente le interesaba el tema y realmente tenía cosas que decir. Solamente omitiría que él era ese tal Drake que la había increpado aquella tarde.  
Y por varios días solamente escribió, entrada por entrada, incluso dando pie a discusiones arquitectónicas con otros miembros del blog. Aunque Aliza jamás respondía nada, era obvio que leía todo, ya que solía colocar entradas nuevas con ideas originadas en los comentarios, o incluso ideas explicativas de alguna serie de mensajes donde alguien mencionada que no comprendía algo. Ella lo leía todo.  
La página también tenía opciones de chatear con los otros usuarios, y ya había tenido alguna que otra charla con anónimos como “MonedaCorriente4”, “El Loco de las Columnas” o “Fabiola1990”.  
Pero la administradora no. AlizaAmily jamás parecía iniciar ningún chat con nadie, así le habían dicho los pocos con los que había tenido contacto. Y demonios que era escurridiza.   
Samuel intentó incluso esmerarse más, tomándose el atrevimiento de aprender información nueva sobre sus construcciones favoritas, intentando resaltar.  
Cada “plup” de la ventana de mensajes lo hacía saltar. Y cada uno era más de lo mismo. Otra gente.   
Él había iniciado un controversial y magnifico debate sobre las catedrales góticas, su visión de las mismas y el hecho de que eran una representación burda sobre el juego sexual del ser humano. Y unas horas después, el “plup” lo hizo acercarse aburridamente a la pantalla.   
AlizaAmily: Interesante tu teoría, no me había percatado de eso. Solicito permiso para mencionarte como fuente para un próximo escrito.  
Drake sonrió como un niño grande. Aliza le había escrito. Por Dios, le temblaban las manos.  
\- Te encuentras en total libertad de mencionarme- Escribió velozmente como Sir Antropólogo, pensando las palabras correctas- Me elogia haber superado por primera vez, tu increíble capacidad de observación.   
Se quedó quieto, esperando, pensando que quizás había sido demasiado efusivo, quizás demasiado pedante, quizás demasiado soso, quizás demasiado apresurado.  
\- Por tus comentarios en mis entradas, sé que me has superado desde hace tiempo- Respondió AlizaAmily- Lo tomaré como un reto.  
¿Era eso posible? ¿Estaba chateando con Aliza Amily? Tenía que tener cuidado, no invadirla.  
\- Primero había pensado que no leías los comentarios- Escribió- Pero vi entradas donde explicabas cosas que solamente habíamos hablado por allí. ¿Alguna razón en especial?  
Cielos, eso quizás si había sido demasiado.   
\- No.  
Él se quedó quieto. Un No, escueto. Se quedó mirando, por si decidía continuar, con el ojo clavado en la minúscula barra negra que aparecía y desaparecía como el paso de un tren. Un error suyo.  
\- Solamente no me llama la atención comentar los comentarios- Continuó ella, aliviándolo- Los tuyos sí. El último fue revelador. No había visto ese detalle. ¿Las entradas a las catedrales como alegoría de órganos reproductores femeninos? ¿Los pilares como representaciones fálicas? Sutil. Sutil y atrevido.  
Samuel rio suavemente. Detrás de sus palabras elocuentes, había incluso humor.   
\- ¿Tú no viste un detalle?- Se atrevió a contestarle- Eso si es extraño. Tú pareces ver el universo en construcción. ¿Estas segura de que no omitiste eso, adrede?  
\- Jaja. Eso quisiera.  
“¿Jaja?” ¿AlizaAmily había reído? ¿O él había muerto?  
\- Mi fallo de observación es debido al tema en si- Continuó ella- Me es difícil ver esa clase de sutilezas sexuales. Imposible realmente. Quizás hubiera una pintura de un acto carnal explicito, en una pared, y jamás me hubiese percatado si nadie me lo dice.  
\- Eso sí es nuevo. No creí que tuvieses defectos.  
\- Realmente no me conoces. Mi cerebro ignora esas cuestiones sexuales. Las ignora por que no me interesan.   
Ahora debía tener cuidado. Había leído que los Asperger era bastante malos comunicando emociones cara a cara, pero que mejoraba levemente con la comunicación escrita. Pero tampoco debía forzar demasiado. Aliza era como una ostra: la única manera de ver su interior era dejando que se abriera sola. Cualquier intento de forzarla, haría que se cerrara y se abriera demasiado tiempo después.  
Pero también podía correr con la corriente. Si ella había mencionado el tema, era porque de algún modo, le interesaba abordarlo. Debía fluir con la marea, sin dejar notar que él no era la marea.  
\- ¿Es muy atrevido de mi parte, preguntar si hay alguna razón en especial por que no te interesan esos temas?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sir Antropólogo.  
\- No me interesa del mismo modo en que no me interesa la relación matemática de los números impares hasta el infinito. Gustos. Y el tema sexual realmente no me importa. Se llama Asexualidad.  
“Oh Dios”, pensó él. Otro termino que desconocía. Iba a buscarlo inmediatamente, pero pensó en seguir con la marea.  
\- Me avergüenzo de mí mismo- Respondió él- No tengo conocimiento alguno sobre eso. Lo lamento profundamente. Y sería un honor educarme con tan elocuente profesora.  
Se quedó esperando. Nada. No respondía. Y tras medio minuto, no respondía.  
\- Es un tema complicado- AlizaAmily respondió al fin- Extenso. Y siendo media noche, creo que es un poco tarde para comenzar una ponencia sobre eso. Otro día será. Que descanse, Sir Antropólogo.  
\- Que su descanso sea profundo y reparador- Respondió, triste.  
El pequeño icono verde se volvió gris. Aliza se había ido. Y el deseó golpearse la cabeza contra el teclado, si eso no lo rompiera. Había presionado demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

Drake volvió a pasarse otro día entero indagando en internet y leyendo comentarios, artículos, tesis, todo lo referido a la Asexualidad. Y mientras más leía, más deseos de preguntarle cosas crecían en su mente. Había cosas que no entendía, cosas que sí, cosas que incluso compartía.  
Y por otro par de días se quedó mirando la pequeña esfera gris, en la ansiosa espera de que se pusiera verde.  
Aun se estaba secando el cabello, después de bañarse, cuando el “plup” lo llamó. Corrió desnudo hasta la computadora y se alegró de ver que AlizaAmily le había escrito. Se alegró con varias partes de su cuerpo.  
“No es media noche”, decía su interlocutora.  
\- Correcto, es temprano- Contestó Sir Antropólogo.  
\- ¿Quieres que te explique lo que quedó a medias?  
\- A decir verdad, estuve leyendo al respecto. Un tema fascinante realmente. Pero aún tengo una buena cantidad de preguntas, aunque no deseo importunarla- Terminó de escribir para correr a buscar su ropa en el baño.  
\- Curiositas est via ad scientiam…- Él leyó mientras ponía la ropa sobre la mesa.  
\- La curiosidad es el camino del saber ¿Sócrates?- Escribió como respuesta.  
\- Muy bien. Pregunta.  
¿Pregunta? Samuel se quedó quieto, con el pantalón en la mano. ¿Cómo mierda iba a preguntarle algo sin sonar abusivamente invasivo? ¿Y con que debía empezar? ¿Con algo muy técnico, con algo muy personal? ¿Un poco de ambos?  
\- Bueno…- Samuel empezó a escribir- Sé que en tu caso, debe haber una reducción considerable sobre el interés sexual. Pero sé que esa reducción puede ser total o parcial. ¿Cuál es tu caso?  
\- Total, pero depende.  
Escueto. Aliza no estaba cómoda.  
\- ¿Depende de qué?- Indagó él, atrevidamente.  
\- De hacía qué o quién estemos hablando. Me da asco ver como desfilan mujeres sin ropa por un poco de atención, me repugna que en televisión se venda todo con formato erótico, el porno me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Entiendo las cuestiones sociales y psicológicas que mueve el mundo hacia eso, pero realmente no comprendo por qué un interés tan marcado.   
\- Para la mayoría, el acto sexual produce una satisfacción que prácticamente justifica tanto despilfarro de erotismo.  
\- ¿Es necesario que una actriz con poca ropa chupe la tapa de un perfume para promocionarlo?  
Drake, que estaba de pie para abrocharse la camisa, tuvo que sentarse para reír más cómodamente sin miedo a caerse. Demonios que ella era graciosa.  
\- Lo siento. Eso ha sido tan acertado y cómico que he tenido que detenerme un segundo. Pero hablando de erotismo absurdo, y odio preguntar esto pero… ¿Al menos sabes lo que se siente?  
\- Una vez. Estuvo bien, pero ya no puedo hacerlo.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque dentro de la asexualidad, hay una zona gris, donde se mezclan distintas categorías. Existen muchas clases, pero se destacan los Graysexuales, que sienten atracción sexual en ocasiones muy raras. Los Akoisexuales, que solamente se sienten atraídos sexualmente cuando el sentimiento no es reciproco. Los Demisexuales, que solamente sienten atracción cuando han formado un fuerte lazo emocional. Yo soy parte de ese último grupo. Tengo que enamorarme para sentir atracción sexual. Y ese es el problema.  
\- ¿Eres tan difícil de enamorar?  
Se arrepintió de escribir eso justo en el momento posterior de enviarlo. Era demasiado personal, y además ya sabía la respuesta.   
\- No realmente- Respondió Aliza.  
¿Qué? Eso era lo contrario a lo que pensaba.   
\- ¿En dónde está el problema entonces?- Preguntó él.  
\- En que no me enamoro de cualquiera. Mi mente es muy complicada, hace falta el hombre específicamente ideal para mi cerebro. Y no existe. Y además, debo ser realista con los hechos: soy fea.  
Drake quería morderle esas mejillas blancas que había visto. No era fea, era extraña. Era como ver un koala por primera vez en la vida. Un adorable koala tímido y blanco.  
\- Hay quienes creen que las catedrales góticas son feas. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Solamente existe una rama de gustos. Para alguien, seguramente, tú eres fea, para otro, una catedral gótica.  
\- Einstein decía que todo es relativo, así como tu opinión.   
Él volvió a reír, abrochando su último botón de su camisa.  
\- Volvamos a lo importante ¿Por qué no existe tu hombre ideal?  
\- Porque mi hombre ideal es inteligente. Eliminé gran parte de la población con eso. Mi hombre ideal no intenta arreglar mi Asperger o mi Asexualidad. La población se reduce a cero. Y por qué no estoy buscando mi hombre ideal. Y aun cuando lo encontrase, tiene que suceder que el sentimiento sea reciproco. No hay chance matemática.  
\- ¿No era que la matemática no te interesaba?  
\- Tampoco el sexo, y estamos hablando de eso ¿No?  
\- Touché.  
\- Mi problema no es “hablar” de eso por “aquí”, mi problema es hablarlo cara a cara sin que me dé un ataque de ansiedad.

 

Por casi todo el día, Sir Antropólogo y AlizaAmily mantuvieron una amena conversación virtual. Casi no parecía la misma mujer que había retrocedido aquella vez frente a él.   
La charla se repitió día tras día, tarde tras tarde, por unas cuatro semanas.   
Las palabras eran un poco menos protocolares y las oraciones eran menos estructuradas, muestra de la libertad que estaba creciendo entre ambos. Ya habían intercambiado bastante información personal. Drake le comentó su interés por ciertas cosas culturales, su estadía en prisión, sus viajes. Él leyó sobre sus intereses particulares, su única relación amorosa mal finalizada, su frustración porque el mundo la veía como un animal estrafalario con trastornos mentales inentendibles, lo mucho que eso drenaba sus deseos de charlar con más gente, su soledad, su timidez con los desconocidos, y su alivio de poder escribirse con alguien que no la encasillaba en cajón social.  
Era tarde, cuando ella recalcó lo avanzada de la hora, que Samuel se arrojó a la piscina de las decisiones.   
\- Mañana habrá una exposición de fotos arquitectónicas en el museo- Escribió él, casi temblando- Yo iré a ver qué hay de bueno. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Así, si alguien intenta hablarte de improvisto, lo podré parar a tiempo…  
Se quedó estático, sin respirar, esperando la respuesta. Por Dios, que se apresurara, o se asfixiaría solo.


	5. Chapter 5

“¿A qué hora iras?” Leyó Sir Antropólogo.   
Samuel festejó un momento, lo había logrado.   
\- La exposición abre a las cinco de la tarde. Iré a las seis- Escribió, temblando.  
\- ¿Y cómo voy a saber quién eres?  
\- Iré con pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Me colocaré un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo de la camisa y tendré mi encendedor siempre en la mano izquierda.  
\- De acuerdo. Intentaré ir. Hasta mañana.  
¿Intentaría ir? Miró la bolita gris de desconexión. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿El inminente encuentro le había generado ansiedad? Bueno, él también tenía ansiedad ahora, pero de otro estilo.  
Sir Antropólogo recorrió lentamente toda la muestra fotográfica. Había una razón por la cual había elegido esa muestra como lugar de encuentro, y era que a nadie le interesaba demasiado. Eso fue evidente mientras miraba las fotos, con su encendedor en la mano. A penas si había cuatro personas en el enorme espacio.  
“¿Sir?” Dijo una tímida voz femenina a sus espaldas que lo hizo girarse. Quizás no debió hacerlo. Ella miró el pañuelo azul y luego su cara, para luego retroceder. Lo había reconocido de aquella vez.  
Aliza se paralizó levemente. Además de la dificultad extra que el Asperger le daba, ahora debía sumarle la extraña sensación de que había sido engañada, y quizás incluso acosada.  
\- Aliza- Samuel de inmediato se puso de lado, mirando una de las fotografías.  
Así se aseguraría de intimidarla menos.  
\- Ya sé, debes estar pensando mil cosas- Dijo él- Soy Sir Antropólogo, soy Samuel Drake.   
\- ¿Por qué?- Se redujo a mí misma, mirando el suelo- ¿Por qué mentiste?  
\- Nunca te mentí. Siempre dije la verdad. Quería conocerte, y la primera vez lo hice mal. Lamento mucho eso…  
\- Podrías haberlo dicho…  
\- Esa primera impresión aun te afecta- La miró levemente- Quería que me conocieras sin miedo.  
\- Déjame en paz.  
Ella hizo un amago de alejarse, pero Samuel la detuvo sujetando su mano, velozmente. Pésimo error. Amily se zafó de inmediato, asustada, pegada a la pared, como si el último motivo de ese sujeto, fuese lastimarla.  
\- Lo siento- Samuel se percató de eso- Cielos… Lo siento… No quiero hacerte daño, en serio.  
\- Si vuelves a acercarte a mí, te denunciaré- Lo miró fijamente, a pesar de su renuencia, con ojos enfadados.  
La mujer se alejó de él, dejándolo solo, de pie, silueta de una mala pintura. 

\- Eres idiota- Murmuró Elena, viéndolo caminar en su casa- Un profundo e incompetente idiota. ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera?  
\- Hice lo que me recomendaste… Me volví amigo de ella siendo Sir Antropólogo…  
\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué rayos te mueve a hacer todo eso? A Aliza le toma años confiar seriamente en alguien ¿Y por qué ella? ¡Déjala en paz!  
\- ¡No puedo!- La enfrentó- ¡Me enamore de ella! ¿De acuerdo?  
\- No, no te enamoraste de ella, te obsesionaste ¡Tú siempre quieres tener la certeza de que puedes tener cualquier mujer que quieras! ¡Tú sales por las noches, a buscar un objetivo, y no paras hasta acostarte con ella! ¡Y Aliza es tu objetivo más difícil! ¡Egoísta narcisista!  
\- ¡No quiero acostarme con ella! ¡Es asexual!  
\- Como si eso te detuviera. Te has acostado con mujeres casadas e incluso en el borde de lo legal.  
\- Con ella es diferente. Quiero hablar con Aliza, quiero oír que piensa, que siente…  
\- Tiene Asperger, no va a decirte que siente como si nada ¡Entiéndelo!  
\- ¡Puedo esperar!  
\- Cielos- Fisher caminó por el lugar- En serio, Samuel, déjala en paz…  
\- ¿Por qué la proteges tanto? Es adulta, sabe lo que hace. Quiero estar con ella, ser su amigo al menos ¿Por qué intentas evitar eso? No quiero hacerle daño.  
Elena lo miró un momento. Algo era cierto, él quería de todo, menos hacerle daño. Y ella tampoco sabía muy bien porque estaba sobre protegiendo a su amiga.  
\- He visto demasiada gente pasando por encima de ella- Murmuró Elena- Pisando su inocencia, habilidad y paciencia. He visto a cientos de posibles amigos tratarla como un fenómeno de circo, siempre obligándola a salir, a conversar con desconocidos, a acostarse con alguno… Y la he visto desgastarse por eso. Aliza no está sola porque quiere, está sola porque está cansada de que la vean primero como Asperger o Asexual, antes de un ser humano que piensa y siente a su manera. Quizás, no quiero que tú seas uno más de la lista.  
\- No quiero serlo- Se acercó- He hablado con ella, por chat, donde me ha contado muchas cosas, incluso siendo muy graciosa.   
\- Lo se…  
\- Y yo…- Murmuró- Aunque tome años, quiero hablar con ella, llegar al punto que me tenga la confianza suficiente como para meter mis dedos en sus rizos, tratar de traducir sus miedos, que pueda verme a los ojos sin parecer un perro asustado. Y ella necesita eso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste cómoda con alguien?  
\- Ni conmigo.  
\- Su problema es relacionarse, pero no significa que no necesita hacerlo.  
\- Bueno- Fisher se sentó- Inténtalo… Pero si me entero de que ella sufre por tu culpa, te arrancaré el tatuaje con un tenedor.  
Samuel sonrió tímidamente. En ese caso, él mismo se los arrancaría.

A penas hubo llegado a su casa, prendió su computadora, dispuesto plenamente a dejarle algún mensaje extenso pidiéndole disculpas y solicitarle retomar la conversación. Pero algo andaba mal.  
\- ¿Qué?... No… No…  
Drake revisó la computadora, recargó la página por varios minutos. “De Vitrales y Arcos” se había dado de baja. Aliza había eliminado su blog, de cuajo. Una página tan bien elaborada y enriquecedora, casi de utilidad científica, a la basura.   
¿Y ahora qué?  
Se quedó sentado, en la oscuridad, mirando la pantalla en blanco con el mensaje de error. Aliza era inteligente, sabía que la única manera que tenia de contactarla, era por ahí. Así que ahora, lo había dejado completamente afuera de su vida.  
Samuel pensó en ella. En su forma de escribir, su elocuencia, su humor sarcástico, sus enormes ojos marrones que siempre estaban fijos en otro lado, sus brillantes rizos como enredaderas salvajes, sus labios, su contorno, su piel de seda blanca.   
Recordó cada dialogo que no podía volver a leer, cada broma, cada análisis, cada cosa que ella le había contado de sí misma. Sus intereses, sus hobbies, su única relación carnal, sus gustos.   
Sintió unos enormes deseos de abrazar su figura mullida, sentir su calor, de decirle que todo estaba bien, que estaría con ella para siempre, que podía relajarse, que podía contarle lo que quisiera.  
Ahora no quedaba nada, solo recuerdos.


	6. Chapter 6

Aliza seguía mirando su computadora. Detrás de sus lentes redondos, sus ojos estudiaban las letras, las frases, los conceptos que habían surgido y ocurrido con Sir Antropólogo, o Drake, el falso.   
Siguió mirando el botón de desactivación pública, activado, para que nadie pudiese entrar en su amado blog. No tenía deseos de iniciar ninguna charla ni escribir sobre nada.   
Se arropó un poco mejor con su chal negro y miró su jarra de café, vacía.   
Era tan complicado todo. Y odiaba que todo siempre fuese tan complicado para ella. Revisó nuevamente la conversación, tratando de leer entre líneas. Sabía que esas cosas siempre le pasaban por alto, sabía que nunca veía las indirectas.   
Pensó en Drake y en que oscuros motivos lo habían movido a haber hecho todo eso. ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo? ¿Por qué tanta manía? ¿Qué lo motivaba a perseguirla? ¿Era un loco, un asesino?  
Recordó el par de veces que lo había visto. Era demasiado directo, demasiado invasivo, demasiado energético, demasiado extrovertido. Loco tal vez. Asesino, no tanto. De ser peligroso, Elena le hubiese dicho algo.  
¿Acaso quería ser su amigo? Imposible. Nadie se hacía amigo de ella, mucho menos con tanto interés.   
El timbre de su puerta la hizo dar un brinco. Sintió la ansiedad apoderarse de su pecho. Odiaba las visitas inesperadas. Se levantó, con el corazón golpeándole en la garganta, atravesando su casa ínfima llena de decoraciones. Miró por la mirilla de la puerta, y vio algo que la obligó a esconderse contra la pared cercana. Sir Antropólogo. Ahora si tenía miedo. ¿Cómo mierda había dado con ella?  
\- Voy… ¡Voy a llamar a la p-policía!- Amenazó Amily, aterrada- ¡Vete!  
\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor?- Samuel trato de sonar lo más suave y amigable posible.  
\- No.   
\- ¿Por qué no, Aliza?- Pensó él, escueto y directo.  
\- Por qué no quiero hablar con nadie, menos contigo. ¿Cómo diste con mi casa? ¿¡Me estas siguiendo!?  
\- Elena me lo dio.   
\- Vete- Se redujo, con miedo.  
\- Tú conoces a Elena ¿Piensas que ella me daría tu dirección fácilmente? ¿Crees que ella me lo daría si yo fuese peligroso?  
\- No lo sé. Vete.  
\- Solamente quiero hablar contigo Aliza ¿Puedo? Si te sientes más cómoda, puedo meterme en tu baño, cerrar la puerta y que tú me hables desde afuera.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
\- Porque quiero. Porque creo que vales la pena- Él colocó la mano en la puerta- Aliza… Por favor… Sigo siendo Sir Antropólogo… Y tú no le temías a él ¿Cierto?  
\- No lo sé…  
\- No me obligues a venir todos los días. Solamente quiero hablar un poco… Quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí… Recuerda que Elena me dio tu dirección, si algo te sucede, ella me acusaría.  
Un momento después la puerta se abría lentamente. Él entró, notando que ella estaba detrás de la puerta, en posición para salir corriendo de ser necesario.  
Se quedó de pie, quieto. Debía moverse como si ella fuese un animal temeroso y enjaulado.  
\- ¿Quieres que me encierre en el baño o puedo sentarme en el sofá?- Preguntó Drake, sin mirarla.  
\- Sofá.  
Suavemente se sentó, aun sin mirarla, dándole su espacio. Como toda introvertida, debía acercarse ella, no él.   
\- Bonita casa- Comentó Samuel- Creía que vivirías en una habitación de estilo gótico.  
\- No…- Respondió escuetamente, apoyada en la puerta de entrada.  
\- Sé que esto te es difícil- Siguió sin mirarla- Y que quizás estés analizando todo lo que digo y hago, buscando ideas entre líneas. No voy a hacer eso contigo. Si debo decir algo, lo diré de frente. O casi de frente, al menos hasta que te sientas cómoda y me dejes mirarte la cara.  
\- No entiendo para qué.  
\- ¿Para qué hablabas conmigo por chat?  
\- Porque era… interesante. Creo…   
\- ¿Por qué no puede ser interesante ahora?  
\- Por qué no estoy escribiendo. Hablo por los dedos.  
\- ¿Te es muy difícil hablar conmigo ahora?  
\- Un poco. No eres un desconocido al menos. Pero igual me das ansiedad.  
\- ¿Por qué?   
\- Por qué preguntas demasiado.  
Cierto. Samuel recordó que podía asaltar su espacio también de manera verbal.  
\- Lo siento- Sonrió levemente- ¿Quieres preguntarme tú?  
\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
\- Por qué quise mandarte un mensaje pidiéndote perdón, pero cerraste el blog y no me dejaste otra opción. Por cierto, perdón.  
\- ¿Perdón por qué?  
\- Por no decirte que era Drake, por el modo en que te increpé la primera vez.  
\- ¿No te disculpas por mentirme?  
\- Ya te lo dije, no te mentí. Todo lo que dije siendo Sir Antropólogo, es real, todo. Lo juro.  
\- ¿Por qué a mí?  
\- Por qué… me interesas.  
\- No entiendo…  
\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti- La miró.  
La vio estática, contra la puerta. Su cara era una escultura, sin emoción ni una mínima seña de lo que saldría de su mente.


	7. Chapter 7

\- No. Tú no estás enamorado de mí- Murmuró ella.  
\- Si, lo estoy.  
\- He dicho que no- Se enfadó- Ya me ha pasado mil veces. Cada vez que alguien escucha que soy Asexual, de inmediato intentan acostarse conmigo, como si yo necesitara una cura.  
\- Yo no…  
\- Y lo mismo con el Asperger. No soy tonta, no estoy rota, no necesito que me arreglen. No necesito que tú me arregles.  
\- No quiero arreglarte, Aliza, solo quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo.  
\- ¿¡Para que!?  
\- Para poder hablar contigo, libremente.  
\- ¡No quiero hablar libremente con nadie!- Se le acercó, enfadada- ¡Entiéndalo!  
Eso era algo poco usual. Pero que sucedía. El enojo podía destapar brevemente su condición y hacerla más fluida en cuestiones emocionales.  
\- Calma- Se puso de pie- Más allá de lo que tengas, debes querer que alguien te escuche de vez en cuando, o incluso sentir que alguien te aprecia. Yo puedo hacer eso.  
\- Vete a la mierda- Siseó ella, resoplando, luchando contra su impulso de ceder- Estoy cansada de los idiotas como tú. No soy un objetivo, no soy la misión final de un videojuego. Vete.  
\- Bien- Dio un paso, notándola ceder levemente ante la presión- Me iré de aquí, pero no me iré de tu vida. Si reabres el blog, te hablaré a diario como Sir Antropólogo. Y aun así, vendré todos los días, aunque sea para que me digas si dormiste bien. Hasta que entiendas de que no te considero ni un objetivo ni una misión. Me gustas, en serio. Eres… diferente a las demás. Graciosa, acertada, inteligente como ninguna. Y valoraré cada palabra que me dices, cada vez que me veas a los ojos. Ten un buen día, Aliza…  
Suavemente caminó hacia la puerta, viendo como ella se alejaba prudencialmente de él, como si fuese un imán opuesto. Puso la mano en el picaporte antes de mirarla casi directamente.  
\- No me rendiré contigo- Le dijo él.  
Aliza lo vio abrir la puerta e irse. Fue cuando pudo respirar con normalidad de nuevo.  
¿Qué demonios quería ese sujeto? ¿Por qué tanto interés? 

El maldito Drake demostraba una insistencia prodigiosa. Todos los días aparecía en su blog, preguntándole como estaba o si había comido. Y a la tarde, casi siempre a la misma hora, golpeaba la puerta. Todos los días. Religiosamente.  
Al principio lo ignoraba completamente, pero día a día, comenzó a acostumbrarse. Aliza ya sabía que apenas entrara en su blog, aparecería Sir Antropólogo, y que aparecería físicamente horas más tarde. Poco a poco comenzó a contestarle, muy escuetamente primero. Aunque lentamente comenzaba a aceptarlo. Y más aún, la diferencia sustancial entre Sir Antropólogo y Samuel Drake, que la habían impactado al principio, se difuminaba paulatinamente, al punto de que ahora podía notar que realmente era el mismo sujeto.  
Con el suave transcurrir de las semanas, los diálogos se volvían levemente más extensos, y su presencia prácticamente no le causaba ansiedad. Sobre todo porque se dio cuenta, de que si él quería hacerle daño, ya lo hubiese hecho.   
Nadie podría culparla. Físicamente Drake parecía el típico hombre recién salido de la cárcel, con su tatuaje y sus músculos, su forma de moverse, su forma de mirar, sus cortes en la cara. Cualquiera podría esperar que él decidiera pegarle a un ciudadano random.  
Eso era relativamente nuevo. Aliza tenía muy pocas amistades, casi todas mujeres, como Elena, pero casi ningún hombre. El par de casi amigos que tenía, eran arquitectos, tímidos y reservados. Jamás había tenido como amigo a un sujeto enérgico con aspecto de asesino.   
Samuel golpeó suavemente la puerta. Vio la madera hacerse a un lado, con Amily detrás. Ella lo vio pasar, sin levantar demasiado la vista.   
\- ¿Cómo estas hoy?- Preguntó él.  
\- Ocupada- Murmuró ella, con una taza de café en su mano izquierda.  
\- Oh… ¿Quieres que me vaya ahora mismo?  
\- Meh- Ella se arqueó de hombros- Estoy en mi tiempo libre de todos modos…  
Él vio algo en una mesa, que lo obligó a acercarse.   
\- Wao- Murmuro él, mirando detenidamente, agachado.  
Todo indicaba que eso era lo que la tenía tan ocupada. Estaba haciendo una maqueta de una catedral gótica de casi un metro de alto, extremadamente detallada, preciosa, hecha a mano, palo por palo, que se veía fascinante a pesar de que estaba por la mitad. El espacio de trabajo estaba cubierto de distintos tipos de pegamentos, instrumentos, materiales, plantillas con dibujos.   
\- ¿Estás haciendo esto?- Sonrió Samuel- ¡Esta precioso! ¡Y eso que aun te falta! ¡Wao!  
\- Gracias- Se acercó.  
\- No la reconozco…  
\- Sería un problema si lo reconoces… Porque es inventado. Es un pedido. La tocas y te rompo los dedos.  
Drake rio suavemente. Ella era capaz de volverse violenta por una maqueta. Adorable.  
\- Un momento- Él notó algo- Ayer no estabas haciendo esto…  
\- ¿Y?  
\- ¿Has hecho media maqueta de un metro de alto, solamente hoy?  
\- Si ¿Y?  
\- Es mucho trabajo Aly…- Se enderezó.  
\- Me gusta hacer maquetas. Y me pagan extra si lo hago antes de tiempo- Le acercó una taza humeante- ¿Café?  
Él se quedó quieto. Después de dos meses insistentes, era la primera vez que ella le ofrecía algo voluntariamente, además de un asiento. No sabía que había avanzado tanto con ella, y estaba eufórico por eso.  
\- Gracias- Sonrió Samuel, suavemente, sin clavarle demasiado los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

Tras otro mes entre charlas virtuales y cara a cara, Sir Antropólogo entraba en el blog, listo para enfrentar todas las dificultades y llegar a ella. Vio que Amily estaba conectada.   
\- Hola mi algodón ¿Cómo estas hoy?- Preguntó Samuel.  
Se asustó un momento al leer el “Mal” que Aliza le había mandado.  
\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó.   
\- Un ataque de pánico.  
\- Lo siento, cariño. ¿Qué te lo está causando?  
\- Mañana.  
\- ¿Qué pasa mañana?  
\- Reunión de negocios con los idiotas de la basílica, en formato fiesta. No quiero ir… No conozco a nadie… ¿Por qué no me dejan hacer mi trabajo en paz?  
\- Odio cuando eso pasa.   
\- Yo más.  
\- Si es una fiesta ¿Puedes llevar acompañante?  
\- Supongo…  
\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Y antes de que digas “Ajjjj”, déjame explicarte por qué.  
\- Ajjj… ¿Por qué?  
\- Aunque yo no te caiga demasiado bien, al menos me conoces. ¿No crees conveniente que yo te acompañe por si te sientes demasiado saturada? Puede que necesites escapar de allí y no puedas sola. No haré nada, lo prometo, y lo sabes, pero quizás si estoy cerca, tengas un poco menos de ansiedad.  
Un momento de pausa se instauró en el chat. Él sabía que Aliza estaba pensando.  
\- Odio cuando haces eso- Escribió ella.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Tener razón.  
\- Lo hago por ti, y lo sabes.  
\- ¿Tienes auto?- Ignoró el elogio sin siquiera haberlo visto.  
\- Es una porquería, pero funciona ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque prefiero ir en auto que caminar hasta allá. No me gusta andar por la calle.  
\- ¿Le tienes fobia al exterior, cariño?  
\- No- Volvió a ignorar- El exterior es bonito, cuando no hay gente.  
\- ¿Le tienes fobia a la gente?  
\- Le tengo fobia a lo que la gente puede hacerme. Le tengo miedo a la forma en que me miran y me juzgan. Le tengo miedo a que se rían de mí. Le tengo miedo a que hagan de todo por querer arreglarme. Tu no. Si la gente fuera como tú, no tendría mis problemas.  
Samuel se quedó leyendo eso, triste. A pesar de que le costaba hablar de sus emociones, ella parecía poder escribirlos medianamente bien. Recordó lo que ella le había dicho “Hablo por los dedos”.   
\- Lo sé, linda… La gente puede ser un asco a veces- Intentó responderle.  
\- Para ti será “a veces”… Para mi es “casi siempre”…  
\- ¿A qué hora quieres que mañana pase a recogerte?  
\- Aun no me he decidido en ir, Sam.  
\- Estaré a tu lado…  
\- Ajjj… A las siete y media. PM. Obviamente.  
\- ¿Formal?  
\- Sí.  
\- Te diría que te pongas bonita, pero ya lo eres.  
\- ¿Sarcasmo?  
\- No.  
\- Gracias, supongo.  
Siete y media, exactas, cronometradas. Samuel golpeó gentilmente la puerta. Para ella la puntualidad lo era todo.  
Amily abrió, lo miró un momento, con la libertad que su compañía le generaba. Drake sonrió, mirándola. Ella llevaba un pantalón azul muy oscuro, que casi parecía un vestido, y una blusa levemente más clara, holgada. Sus aros parecían surgir de entre sus rizos levemente más acomodados, su rostro prácticamente sin maquillar, como siempre. Sus lentes redondos. Era una mezcla de estilo serio, elegancia y simpleza. Su piel de papel resaltaba con su atuendo oscuro, casi se veía más blanca que antes. De igual modo, estaba bonita.  
Ella observó su traje negro, impecable. Perfectamente rasurado, perfumado.  
\- Emmm…- Pensó Aliza- Lindo traje…  
\- Gracias. Tú te ves encantadora.  
\- ¿Fue un buen elogio? Sé que tengo que elogiar a mucha gente hoy, estuve practicando.  
\- Claro que sí, no te preocupes.  
\- No, no…- Pensó ella- Mal. Primero, saludo de cortesía, después el elogio. Buenas Noches señor Drake.  
\- Buenas Noches señorita Amily- Estrechó la mano que ella le había extendido- Aunque mal estuve yo, el caballero saluda a las damas.  
\- Ajjj- Suspiró- Ya me duele la cabeza…  
\- Vamos- Se apartó para dejarla pasar- Antes vayamos, antes nos iremos. ¿Has pensado en como presentarme?  
\- Ajjj- Avanzó- Sabia que algo me olvidaba.  
\- Puedes decir que soy tu guardaespaldas, así creerán que eres de alta categoría- La siguió.  
\- No es creíble.  
\- ¿Tu hermano?  
\- No nos parecemos.  
\- ¿Tu novio?  
\- Es aún menos creíble.  
\- ¿Tu secretario?  
\- Sería más creíble que yo fuese tu secretaria.  
\- ¿Tu aprendiz?   
\- Puede ser- Meneó la cabeza, pensativamente.  
\- En parte lo soy, he aprendido muchísimo en tu blog. ¿Sabes que adoro tu blog?  
\- Lo sé.  
La fiesta era formal, aburrida, simple, como toda fiesta de negocios. Aliza se vio obligada a entablar conversaciones agotadoras con gente que desconocía, estrechar manos, fingir hasta el cansancio, encontrarse con gente que la conocía un poco. Y esa clase de personas eran las peores. Sabían que ella era renuente a esos sitios, pero creyendo falsamente que estar allí le haría bien, no dudaron en darle palmaditas de elogio, abrazos y hacer lo posible para acercarse. Lo contrario a lo que ella quería.   
Por suerte Samuel parecía ayudarla a enfocarse en otras cosas, o en intervenir con mentiras épicas.   
Pero de vez en cuando, alguien quería hablar de negocios a solas, con ella, por lo que debía alejarse. Eso había pasado en los últimos cinco minutos, y Drake la había perdido entre la concurrencia.  
¿Cómo mierdas pudo haberla perdido? Ella era grande en varios sentidos y más blanca que un muñeco de nieve ¿Cómo mierdas no la veía entre tanto traje negro?


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel la buscó en las zonas más apartadas y palideció un poco cuando la encontró. En uno de los pasillos menos concurridos, pudo ver a Amily parapetada contra el muro de papel tapiz, con una mirada específica, la mirada de estar en punto muerto. Y pegada a ella, un sujeto, bastante mayor, gordo, casi sin pelo, frotándole el muslo con la mano e intereses muy obvios.   
La ira comenzó a adueñarlo. Se acercó rápidamente, tratando de contener sus deseos de volverse en modo prisión de Panamá y romperle la cara hasta desfigurarlo.  
\- ¡Hey!- Samuel lo apartó un poco, aunque el gordo era difícil de mover- ¿Qué cree que hace? ¡Déjela en paz!  
\- Oh… ¿Qué eres?- Sonrió el tipo, pasando el brazo por la cintura de ella- ¿El novio? Apártate muchacho, estamos hablando de negocios. Le decía las cosas que tendría que hacerme para que se volviera la arquitecta más famosa del país. ¿No quieres que ella progrese en su carrera?  
\- ¿Hacerle?- Siseó Drake.  
\- Sabes lo que dicen de las gorditas ¿Cierto? Las mejores en la cama. Yo fui su jefe en su momento, es imposible de convencer, así que debe ser una diosa…  
\- Es Asexual, maldito bastardo inmundo.  
\- Ya lo sé… Eso dijo… Ella solamente necesita una buena noche de sexo para que se le vaya toda su tontería…  
\- Usted…  
\- Déjame adivinar- Rio- Tú no has logrado tener sexo con ella aun… Patético. Mírala, si es una gallina asustada, necesita un hombre que la domine. A esta clase de pollitas les excita eso…   
A la mierda si el tipo tenia poder y acceso a abogados. Toda la sangre de Samuel se agolpó en su cabeza y le cruzó un gancho en la quijada. El gordo se tumbó como una puerta vieja, inconsciente.  
Siguiente problema. Ella. Estaba en otro lado.   
\- Aliza- Palmeó su espalda levemente- Aly… Tu solo… Muévete… Te llevaré a tu casa ¿Si?  
Samuel no sabía si dejarla sola o no. Quizás necesitaba espacio, quizás necesitaba compañía, pero estaba demasiado abstraída en su mente como para contestar.  
A penas cerró la puerta, su hogar funcionó como refugio emocional. Aliza se sentó como un soldado, su mente se activó y empezó a llorar, con fuerza.  
Y él seguía sin saber qué hacer. Se sentó a su lado, no demasiado cerca.  
\- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- Gimió ella, entre lágrimas- Mi vida ya es una mierda ¿Por qué la gente tiene que hacerlo peor? ¡Estoy cansada! ¿¡Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz!? ¡No le he hecho daño a nadie!  
Él intento responder, pero ella parecía no haber terminado.  
\- ¡Siempre es igual! ¡Siempre soy la tonta, la lenta, la estúpida, la virgen, la frígida, la antisocial, la incompetente, la fea, la anormal! ¡Yo solo quiero estar en paz! ¡Quiero que dejen de ofrecerme un maldito pene como respuesta a todo! ¿¡Tan difícil es eso!? Quiero vivir en paz…  
Drake se quedó en silencio, oyéndola llorar. Eran cosas que él había hecho en su momento, con otras mujeres, e incluso con Amily la primera vez que la había visto. Cosas que no le habían parecido tan graves pero ahora, comparándose, pesaban. Como podría pesar una gota. Quizás no eran nada, pero precisamente, el océano estaba hecho de gotas.  
\- Lo siento mucho, Aly- Le susurró él- En serio… Yo quiero ayudarte… Solo dime como…   
Medio segundo después, se dio cuenta cómo. Aliza se había acercado lo suficiente como para esconderse en su pecho, buscando algún tipo de refugio cálido mientras lloraba. Samuel se sintió abrumado. Era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba con algo más que una mano.  
Se atrevió a rodearla suavemente con ambos brazos, tratando de no pasar los límites. Pero eso aparentemente había sido algo positivo, dentro de lo malo de la situación. Ella también lo abrazó, sin dejar de llorar.   
Había algo que si sabía, Aliza debía confiar lo suficiente en él como para mostrarse, no solo así de vulnerable, sino físicamente cercana.  
Drake casi ni se movió. Le permitió que llorara, que lo estrujara todo lo que necesitaba.   
\- Estoy cansada- Murmuró ella en su pecho, al fin- Es… como si… Como si me hubiesen quitado la energía…  
\- Es porque eso pasó- Le susurró- Para ti, estar en ese ambiente, siempre será agotador.  
\- Tú no eres agotador… por alguna extraña razón.  
\- ¿Tendrá algo que ver, que yo te ame?  
\- Lo dudo…  
\- ¿Quieres que me quede un rato?  
\- Mjm- Asintió, cerrando los ojos.  
Samuel se quedó levemente apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, sintiendo sus rizos cosquillearle la quijada, su calidez. Los minutos pasaron largamente, supo que Aliza estaba dormida. Aunque luego de quince minutos, ella se sobresaltó, sentándose agitada, apartándose de él como su fuera veneno.  
\- Hey, hey, Aly- Intentó calmarla- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Soy yo, Sam… Tranquila…  
\- Fue… una pesadilla…- Suspiró, mirándose las manos- No… No… No de nuevo…  
\- ¿De nuevo que?  
Pero pronto la vio empezar a sudar, con la mirada en la nada, respirando agitadamente.   
\- ¿Aly? ¿Qué tienes?  
\- Ataque de pánico…  
\- ¿No puedes detenerlo?  
\- No…   
\- ¿No puedo ayudarte en nada?  
\- No lo sé- Ella tomó su cabeza.  
\- Déjame intentar algo ¿Si?  
Amily se arqueó de hombros, como si le importara poco lo que hiciera, en comparación a su ataque de pánico.  
Él volvió a abrazarla, tomando su cabeza, apoyándola en su pecho, como si la intentara proteger de algo.  
\- Respira conmigo- Le dijo él, respirando lento- Vamos, no te hiperventiles. Respira y oye mi corazón, concéntrate en esas dos cosas y en nada más.   
Samuel la sintió abrazarlo, temblando.  
\- Respira…- Susurró él- Lento…   
Aliza se quedó quieta, compaginando su respiración con la de él, escuchando el lento sonido grave y rítmico de su corazón, que muy lentamente apagaron su ataque de pánico.  
\- Gracias- Murmuró ella, de manera auténtica- Gracias Sam…


	10. Chapter 10

\- Hola Aly- Escribió Sir Antropólogo- ¿Cómo estas hoy, mi nubecita?  
\- Un poco aburrida… ¿Y tú?  
Samuel sonrió. Durante esa semana posterior a la fiesta, luego del gordo abusivo y su ataque de pánico, ambos detenidos por él, Aliza había sumado preocupación por él. Y él amaba aún más el hecho de que le preguntara como estaba.  
\- También un poco aburrido. Aunque hablar contigo me va a quitar el aburrimiento.  
\- Jeje.  
“Jeje” Cuatro letras que lo hicieron mirar la pantalla como si fuese una declaración de amor.  
\- Aly, linda ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?- Preguntó por curiosidad.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Porque hoy iba a comprar una consola, ya sabes, para entrenar y ganarle a Elena. Si me acompañas, puedo comprar algún juego que me recomiendes y competir un poco contigo ¿Qué me dices?  
\- No lo sé…  
\- ¿Y si después de comprarlo te invito a mirar edificios?  
\- ¿Cómo cuáles? La Catedral de San Luis ya me la sé de memoria.  
\- Como la mansión Van Benthuysen-Elms, la mansión Magnolia y el Distrito Garden… ¿Las conoces?  
Él sabía la respuesta obvia. Eran edificios coloniales, arquitectónicamente bellos y antiguos, era obvio que ella los conociera.  
\- Si- Escribió ella- Pero solo por fotos. Nunca he ido.  
\- Si me acompañas hoy, te llevaré. Podrás verlos cara a cara, y conmigo. Di que sí… ¿Por favor?  
\- Eres demasiado insistente.  
\- Lo sé. Te amo.   
Un momento de pausa se había instaurado. Ella estaba pensando.  
\- ¿Sabes que lo hago porque me gusta ayudarte?- Volvió a escribir él- Y por qué me encanta ver como poco a poco vas mejorándote a ti misma.  
\- Si, Sam, Si… Iremos… Solo deja de ser tan faldero.   
\- No soy faldero, solamente te amo.  
\- Si recuperara capacidades sociales cada vez que me lo has dicho, ahora mismo podría liderar un continente.  
\- De nada.

Luego de pasar a buscarla, ambos fueron a la tienda, donde, si bien Amily no estaba cómoda, al menos no tenía que interactuar con nadie. Ella solamente se quedó apartada, dejándolo comprar tranquilamente la consola, mientras miraba una estantería llena de videojuegos.  
Poco después Samuel se le acercó, parándose al lado.   
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sugieres?- Preguntó él.  
\- Depende que estés buscando.  
\- Algo divertido… Vamos, tú dime. Compraré varios de todos modos.  
\- Me habías dicho que te gustaban las motos… Así que- Ella tomó uno- Este.  
Él miró el juego, uno de carreras, con todo tipo de vehículos.  
\- ¿Te gustan las carreras?- Sonrió él.  
\- En virtual… Sí. Ni se te ocurra acelerar demasiado conmigo en el auto, porque no volveré a hablarte.  
Samuel rio fuerte. Había pensado hacer exactamente eso.  
\- ¿Estabas pensando hacerlo?- Lo miró.  
\- No puedo mentirte- Rio, cerrando los ojos- Si, totalmente.  
\- Idiota- Lo codeó, levemente.  
\- Vamos- La golpeó delicadamente con el videojuego- ¿Qué otro?  
\- No sé- Intentó ignorarlo.  
\- Aly- La empujó despacio- No te dejaré en paz hasta que elijas dos más.  
\- ¿Dos? Ajjj…- Miró la estantería.  
\- Tú también vas a jugar.  
\- Bueno, te gusta pensar también- Pensó ella, tomando otro- Este es fiel a su estilo, no sé si pudiste jugar el original, hace años.  
\- ¿Carmen Sandiego?- Se sorprendió- ¡Por Dios! ¡Me había olvidado de que este juego existía! ¡Por los cielos que habré robado fichas para jugarlo!  
\- Sutil. Es la nueva versión. Bastante nueva.  
\- Eres un genio ¿Lo sabes?- La miró, enamoradamente- ¿Lo sabes?  
\- Tengo problemas en el ámbito de la sociabilización, en términos de coeficiente intelectual, estoy perfectamente.  
\- Lo sabes- Se le acercó un poco más- ¿Puedo besar tu mejilla?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Puedo por favor, besar levemente tu mejilla?  
\- Levemente- Lo miró de reojo.  
Él se agacho imperceptiblemente, para poder besar largamente su mejilla cálida, blanda y suave.   
\- Dijiste levemente- Ella lo miró, una vez que la soltó.  
\- No es mi culpa, eres como un malvavisco… Adoro los malvaviscos…  
\- A mí no me gustan- Acomodó sus enormes lentes.  
\- Lo sé, mi burbujita. La única cosa dulce que comes tiene que tener chocolate.  
Aliza negó. Ese hombre se acordaba de todo.

Las mansiones y el Distrito Garden fueron lugares que la abstrajeron del todo. No necesitaba un guía turístico o un folleto, ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que había, aunque eso no evitó que se quedara horas mirándolo todo.   
Y Drake se quedó mirándola a ella. Le gustaba verla concentrada en su profundo interés arquitectónico, estudiando algún que otro ángulo, o dibujando entre sus papeles por alguna idea que se le había escapado entre la mente, algún diseño para retomar, algún estilo.  
\- ¿Crees que debería ir al psicólogo?- Le preguntó ella, de improvisto, dibujando.  
\- Puede ser bueno, si…- Pensó él- Quizás pueda ayudarte con cosas que yo no sé…  
\- Aunque…- Se detuvo, mirando la construcción- Me daría ansiedad hablar con un psicólogo.  
\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
\- No- Volvió a dibujar- Es hora de que empiece a hacerme responsable de mi cerebro. Gracias de todos modos.  
\- Es bueno que tengas esa mentalidad Aly- Frotó suavemente su brazo.  
\- Bueno… Es una nueva mentalidad. Mentalidad positiva. No la uso hace años.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque los depresivos no tenemos mentalidad positiva, obviamente. Sino no sería depresión.  
\- Linda- Se acercó un poco más, preocupado- ¿Tienes depresión? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
\- Tenía depresión. Tenía. No tengo. No te lo dije por mi obvio Asperger. No le diría a un desconocido que tengo depresión. No te lo hubiese dicho en su momento.  
\- No entiendo… ¿Tenias depresión cuando nos conocimos?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Tienes depresión ahora?  
\- No.  
\- Eso es un alivio- Suspiró Samuel- Es muy difícil salir de una depresión. ¿Qué tratamiento tomaste?  
\- Ninguno- Amily cerró suavemente su cuaderno de dibujo- Bueno, sí, uno…  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Adivina.  
Aliza palmeó suavemente el ancho brazo de Samuel. Él brilló en una amplia sonrisa. Ella le estaba dejando en claro que él había ayudado para que saliera de su depresión. La estaba curando de cosas que él ni quiera sabía que tenía. Por un momento se sintió como un enorme ángel guardián, orgulloso de sí mismo e increíblemente feliz por ella.


	11. Chapter 11

Para cuando dejaron de contemplar edificios, ya había anochecido hacía rato y el cielo se había tornado negro y nuboso, con tímidas gotas salpicando por el lugar.

El agua empezó a caer cada vez más fuerte en todo el viaje de regreso a casa de Aliza, para ser una tormenta de película cuando él estacionó su auto cerca de la puerta.

Samuel había pensado en intentar poner el auto sobre la vereda, para que la dama se mojara lo menos posible, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Apaga el motor ¿Quieres?- Pidió ella.

Samuel lo apagó, quedando quieto, ambos dentro del auto.

Se podían oír las gotas furiosas chocando contra cada superficie metálica del auto, escurriendo velozmente por el parabrisas y ventanillas, e incluso contra el pavimento que empezaba a cubrirse de agua.

Era una de esas tormentas torrenciales que causaban hasta temor.

El cielo estaba negro, el agua lucía como infinitas cintas por todo alrededor, salpicando, generando charcos en todo lo posible, y un fenómeno de luces en el cielo, saetas chisporroteantes, que traían luego su poderoso concierto sonoro, que entraba en lo más profundo del alma.

Y a pesar de un clima tan épicamente preocupante, Drake la vio mirar las luces, disfrutar los sonidos. Él se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, contemplando a la mujer de la misma manera que ella al clima.

\- ¿Te gustan las tormentas?- Murmuró él.

\- Mjm- Asintió- Todo el mundo parece igual de frágil e indefenso frente a una tormenta. Me hace sentir un poco menos… inepta.

Tras un poderoso trueno, todas las luces a la redonda se apagaron. Las casas, las calles, todo. La oscuridad pintada de lluvia e iluminada por el azote de la naturaleza. Una pequeña lucecita en el techo del auto era lo que los apartaba de las sombras.

\- Chúpate eso, humanidad- Sonrió ella.

\- Wao- La miró, enamoradamente- Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. ¿Por qué casi nunca ríes?

\- Porque nada me causa gracia- Ella se arqueó de hombros.

\- ¿Nunca? ¿Nada de nada?

\- Si, a veces… Pero no soy buena captando bromas…

\- ¿Hay algo que te cause risa en específico?

\- Bueno…- Pensó, antes de sonreír suavemente- Cuando veo un animal hacer una tontería, si… Oh, y los sarcasmos. Bueno, nunca los capto cuando van hacia mí, lo que es absurdamente obvio, pero cuando los hago yo, o veo a terceros, sí. Es cómico ver que la gente no se da cuenta cuando los tratan de tontos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Tu dime- Sonrió apenas.

\- Oohhh- Entendió- Bribona…

Aliza empezó a reír. Samuel descubrió que su risa era adorablemente tierna, sumamente delicada. Sus ojos se reducían a un par de líneas y sus pómulos se encendían como un par de soles. Su rostro entero se endulzaba y se embellecía de una manera casi ilógica.

\- Permiso de contacto invasivo- Pidió él.

\- Concedido- Sonrió.

Drake se acercó, pasó el brazo por su cuello, acercando su cabeza y besó su maraña de rizos.

\- Adoro verte reír- Le dijo- Te iluminas. Me hace feliz verte feliz.

\- Gracias- Rio, suavemente.

Y por una media hora, ambos se quedaron en silencio, tranquilos y cómodos, mirando la lluvia torrencial que lentamente se apartó, y la oleada de electricidad que volvía a las casas.

Si ese había sido el fin del día, había sido muy bueno.

 

Ya era la segunda semana que Amily asistía al psicólogo. Por suerte había encontrado un profesional acorde a su condición, correcto, amable y poco invasivo, de amplia experiencia tratando a pacientes con Asperger. Y en esos días había logrado darle consejos muy válidos para mejorar. Por supuesto, no estaba dándole la “cura”, sobre todo porque no tenía cura, y por qué ella no lo necesitaba. Como el profesional había dicho “Eres superior a los demás, en mil cosas, pero tus pequeñas falencias, lamentablemente, son las más obvias en esta sociedad. Te ayudaré, no a rebajar tus habilidades superiores, ni en darte poderes que no tienes. Mis consejos están enfocados en tomar esas cosas que no marchan tan bien en ti. Mis consejos no son la cura, son herramientas, no son para arreglarte, sino para mejorar tus habilidades.”

Y ahora, estaba frente a una tarea que su psicólogo le había encomendado. En la casa de Drake. Primera dificultad, ya que no era su sitio cómodo. Debía estar allí, para acostumbrarse a dejar su caparazón protector.

Además, Samuel quería llevarla a hacer algo que tampoco le daba tranquilidad.

\- No quiero ir…- Se quejó Aliza.

\- Aly… Sera bueno para ti…

\- Eso no evita que no quiera ir…

\- ¿Recuerdas que dijo tu psicólogo? “No es para arreglarte…”

\- “Es para mejorar tus habilidades”- Bufó- Lo se…

\- Y a Elena le daría mucha ilusión verte, aunque sea un par de minutos… Es su cumpleaños, linda, y está embarazada. Si la abrazas sería el mejor regalo del día.

\- Que molesto eres…

\- Es por que te amo- Le sonrió cerca.

Ella resopló. Era muy insistente con eso.

 

El cumpleaños de Elena era en su casa, y por suerte no implicaba a nadie más que su familia.

Aliza esperó que ambos hermanos se juntaran para hablar, para así poder acercarse a Fisher.

\- Elena…- Murmuró ella, mirando al suelo.

\- Dime Aly- Sonrió la cumpleañera.

\- Feliz cumpleaños- La miró, tratando de recordar los consejos.

\- Gracias…

Amily la estrujó velozmente en un abrazo fuerte, que al ser tan grande de tamaño, dejó a la pequeña Fisher envuelta. La estrujó levemente, tratando de durar lo necesario como para no ser incómodo.

La soltó. Fisher estaba emocionada, ya que ella no le daba abrazos a nadie. Era un regalo invaluable.

Samuel había visto todo y se quedó hablando con su hermano, feliz. Pero entre conversaciones, se perdió en el tiempo. Cuando se percató, Elena se había incluido a la charla y había pasado más de una hora.

Él se asustó. Aliza no estaba. No la había visto nunca más. Preguntó, pero ninguno de los dos la había visto. Aterrado salió de casa, se subió a su auto y manejó como loco hasta la casa de Aliza.

Golpeó la puerta, miró la madera abrirse pausadamente, con Amily atrás. Se alivió levemente. Ella estaba bien.


	12. Chapter 12

Él entró velozmente, casi olvidándose de los cuidados que tenía que tener con ella.

\- ¿Aliza? ¿Qué demonios?- Respiró un momento- ¿Te fuiste?

\- Estabas demasiado entretenido con Nathan, yo sobraba.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Ella prácticamente lo ignoró, como si su preocupación fuese una tontería sin importancia. Comenzó a girarse, pero él la detuvo.

\- ¡Aly!- Tomó su brazo- ¡No me ignores! ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer eso de irte!

\- ¿A ti que más te da?- Murmuró.

\- ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Recuerdas?

\- Eso no va a cambiar nada, supéralo- Lo miró a los ojos, como pocas veces lo hacía- Supéralo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tú estés enamorado de mí no va a hacer que yo deba comportarme como algo diferente. Y aun así ¿Qué más da? No valgo la pena. Soy fea, anormal, y no podría darte tu preciado sexo aunque quisiera…

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Él tomó sus manos- Aly… ¿Tú crees que eso me importa? Para mí, eres mucho más de lo que te ves por fuera, ya te lo he dicho. Y el sexo, si no quieres, no ocurre.

\- Eres hombre y normal…- Quitó sus manos- Tiene que ocurrirte.

\- Aly…

\- Vete Samuel- Negó, cansada- Deja de intentar sacar oro donde no hay… Aprecio tu esfuerzo, de verdad, pero no puedes sacar nada más de mí. Ve, búscate una mujer menos… rota.

Samuel la observó caminar lentamente y sentarse en el sillón. Él se acercó, arrodillándose en el suelo, muy cerca.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó él, mirándola.

\- Por qué no quiero que suframos…

\- ¿Por qué sufriríamos?

\- Dios- Se frotó la frente.

Él sabía que estaba saturándola, pero necesitaba sacarle la verdad.

\- Aly… Sé que te es muy difícil, pero toma tu tiempo, trata de explicarme… Soy yo, sabes que entenderé…

\- Lo se… Siempre eres tú. El que viene a ayudar, el que pregunta, el que intenta mejorarme. Yo no. Yo no te doy más que cansancio. Me siento… impotente. No puedo con mi propia vida… Tú estás sufriendo ahora, yo también. No quiero eso…

\- Yo solo estoy sufriendo por qué quieres alejarme de ti, bonita.

Por un segundo, la mente de Drake pensó. ¿Desde cuándo ella se preocupaba tanto por él? Antes a Amily no parecía importarle ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? Su mente recordó su sonrisa, su nueva cercanía. Su cerebro comprendió.

\- Aly… Por Dios- Tomó sus manos- ¿Sientes… algo por mí? ¿Me quieres?

Ella bajó su rostro, comenzando a sollozar mientras asentía.

El corazón de Samuel se llenó de amor y se desquebrajó al mismo tiempo. Ya sabía que ocurría, era Aliza tratando de darle palabras a algo que no podía. Ella estaba llena de preocupación, temor, angustia, ansiedad, amor, frustración, y todo junto estaba trabado en su mente, atorado.

Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, sintiendo como ella lloraba imperceptiblemente en su pecho.

\- Está bien linda…- Susurró Samuel- Tranquila. Yo sé que quieres decir muchas cosas pero no sabes cómo. No te preocupes. Así nos tome tiempo, pero poco a poco ¿Si?

\- ¿No… te iras?- Murmuró ella, triste.

\- No me fui antes, que me odiabas. Mucho menos me iré ahora, que me quieres. ¿Sabes? Esto puede ser muy mecánico pero… Preguntaré cosas de si y no, así te es más fácil responder ¿Está bien Aly?

\- De acuerdo- Se separó un poco.

\- ¿Realmente, muy dentro de ti, quieres que me vaya?

\- No… Quiero que te quedes…

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me vaya algún día?

\- Es inevitable… Si- Se apoyó en hombro.

\- Discrepo… ¿Me quieres un poco o mucho?

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Si…

\- Mi copo de nieve- Besó su cabeza, feliz- ¿Te doy ansiedad?

\- No. Hace mucho que no me das ansiedad. Estoy cómoda contigo. Te amo en parte, por eso.

\- ¿Quieres… que sea tu novio?

\- Sí, pero me preocupa lo que implica- Lo miró.

\- Lo que implica no importa ahora- La rodeó con un brazo.

\- Aunque tenga tendencia a ser demisexual, no hará que ya mismo quiera acostarme contigo. Puede pasar meses para eso.

\- Eso lo discutiremos en su momento. Yo no estoy contigo porque quiero sexo, entiéndelo. Sé que no es tu tema, sé que te interesa tanto como a mí me interesa química avanzada. Trabajaremos juntos para que funcione, paso a paso, día a día. No tengo prisa. El amor se expresa en mil formas además del sexo…

La miró. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún lado, pensando como un tren a toda marcha. Algo más tenía entre labios que no iba a salir tan fácil.

\- Piensa que vas a escribir eso que tienes en mente- Le susurró él- Imagina que lo has escrito ya y solamente tienes que leerlo en voz alta.

Ella cerró los ojos, pero se veía intranquila, negando, como si no se pusiera de acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil esa idea?- Preguntó Drake.

\- Por qué no es una idea…- Miró el suelo- Es… una petición…

\- ¿Me quieres pedir algo?

\- Mjm- Asintió- Pero no sé cómo. Me da vergüenza.

\- ¿Es un beso?

Amily lo miró, asustada, como si él le hubiese leído la mente.

\- Eres tímida, Aly- Sonrió él- Es la clase de cosas que te da pudor pedir. Ven…

Ella se acercó, para besar sus labios, muy tímidamente. Y más allá de que Samuel tuviese todos los deseos del mundo por devorar su boca, se contuvo. No la presionaría. Ella dictaría hasta donde.

Fueron solo besos suaves, sin lenguas que hurgaban, sin sed de inspeccionar el interior. Solo labios que se tocaban, suave, largamente, pero con mucho amor, acurrucados, abrazados.

\- Te amo, Aly…- Besó su mejilla, sus pómulos.

\- Y también te amo, Samy…- Sonrió.

A Samuel no le importó el hecho de que su relación pudiera tomarle más trabajo que con otras mujeres. Ella lo valía. Sus charlas, su amabilidad, su forma en que lentamente se acostumbraba a él, todo lo valía. Y tampoco le importaba si le tomase meses o años en hacer el amor con ella, o incluso si nunca ocurriese. Solamente la quería ver tranquila, libre, segura de que con él no habría intentos de arreglarla o forzarla. Sería su ancla, su faro. Y a cambio tendría una mujer inteligente que jamás lo dejaría, que lo cuidaba, que lo hacía sentir extremadamente feliz.

Fin

*El Asperger, así como la Asexualidad, son condiciones que pueden variar enormemente con el tiempo. Pueden volverse más cercano a la “normalidad” a través de terapias psicológicas, o incluso reducirse hasta casi desaparecer al estar en contacto con personas que brindan apoyo positivo. Pueden complicarse y ser un impedimento en caso de estar con personas tóxicas o en casos de extremo estrés. De todos modos, ambos dependen de la persona que los padece, y de si quiere o no, mejorar. Vivir con Asperger no es un impedimento para tener una vida plena. Estar de pareja con un Asexual no impide tener una relación sana y llena de amor. Ambos traen obstáculos, pero mientras se los trate, primeramente, como seres humanos, y no como fenómenos, estos serán el menor de los problemas. Tolerancia, respeto y paciencia, son la clave para una vida feliz.*


End file.
